Star Wars High
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: I saw a fan art comic and it gave me this cute idea for a story. Rey is the new girl and catches the eyes of two boys. Captain of the football team Poe Dameron and bad boy Kylo Ren/Ben Solo. It's Star Wars but in high school get ready for some laughs and romance. Please review my comedy romance. Sorry about the grammar.


**Don't worry I am continuing Light And Dark. I just wanted to do a comedy romance. OK, it's Earth and it's High School. Plasma, Hux and Kylo Ren/Ben Solo are the bad kids. Poe, Finn and Rey are the cool good kids. Let the fun begin. Leia is the principal, Skywalker is one of the teachers and Han Solo is the couch. Star Wars high school style. Sorry about grammar and please leave a review.**

 **Chapter One**

School bell rings as students settle down in their seats. A grey hair teacher with a grayish beard cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. He notice one of his students didn't turn to face him. Clearing his voice again this time at the boy with dark hair and black clothing wearing black sunglasses. The boy was looking away staring out the window. The teacher narrowed his eye at the student and quickly snatch the black sunglasses off the boy's face to show his brown eyes.

"What the hell uncle?" the boy yelled.

"Sunglasses are for outside Ben Solo." Skywalker said placing the sunglasses into his desk door. "You get these back after class. Now, I have your attention class we have a new student joining us. Class this is Rey."

A girl with dark brown hair up in three neat buns and hazel eyes standing in the classroom holding a light brown bag. She was wearing a creamy white short dress with light grey short leggings unite the dress and a light grey cardigan, and brown boots she smiled at everyone in the room as most of the boys notice her long legs. She didn't wear make-up or jewellery as she had a type of natural beauty to her.

"Hi, I'm Rey." Rey said with a sweet British accent. "I moved here during the summer. It's nice to meet you all."

"Well, heeelllllooooo hot mama." said a boy wearing a orange football jersey. "Name's Poe! Poe Dameron! Captain of the football team."

"Go team Resistance!" A dark skin boy said loudly. "Woo! We resist the other team and beat them."

"Dork!" Kylo cough making the class laugh.

"Ben!" Skywalker said annoyed. "Finn, I'm glad you support the school's football team. Poe stopping flirting with every girl you see."

"I don't flirt with every girl I see." Peo said pointing his attention to short hair blonde girl seating behind a ginger hair well dress youngman. "Plasma, is a girl and I don't flirt with her."

"That's because she will break your arm fly boy." Kylo said making the class laugh again.

"Ben!" Skywalker said getting angry.

"What! I can't help it if it's true and stop calling me Ben I prefer Kylo Ren not the dorking name my parents gave me." Kylo said crossing his arms.

"Rey, why don't you take the seat next to Miss. Plasma." Skywalker said wanting to get class started.

Rey happily went to her seat and smiled at Plasma with a wave. Plasma looked at Rey and ignored Rey's friendly juster. Rey, was a little put off by this, but didn't want to pursue it and turn her attention to the lesson Skywalker was teaching. A note fell onto Rey's desk. She quickly open the note it read; **Hey, my number cutie. Join us for lunch Poe.** Rey turn to look at Poe who winked at her. Rey blush as she turned away and try to pay attention to Skywalker's class. Kylo Ren notice just what Poe was doing and made little noise with his mouth. Annoyed that Poe was hitting on the new girl. OK, he had to admit she was cute, but it annoyed him Poe does this just because he's captain of the stupid football team. The annoying part was girls fall for the act every time. What a manager dork? Kylo Ren thought. The school bell rang and everyone left the classroom. Kylo Ren saw Rey getting up from her seat and went up to her.

"Hey!" Kylo said to Rey. "Look, you're new so I'm being nice here."

"OK!" Rey said a little nerves.

"Poe Dameron hits on every girl at school that are cute." Kylo said noticing Rey looking down. "Hey, look at me here. Poe, thinks because he's captain of the stupid football team he can have any girl he wants. Because you're cute ..."

"You think I'm cute?" Rey asked as she looks up at Kylo Ren looking him in the eyes.

Kylo Ren blush as Rey looked at him with her hazel eyes. The light balance off them like they were stars. Dammit he thought this is why he wore his sunglasses to stop his emotions being seen. Rey was still looking at him. He shouldn't have told her to look at him when he was talking to her. God, he wish he didn't say anything now. She was still staring out him he had to say something to get her to stop staring at him.

"Hey, Hux!" Plasma said to the ginger hair well dressed boy. "Kylo Ren, needs our help."

"Mm, not again." Hux said sighting out his vase. "I'll handle this. It's mine turn anyway."

"Cute! Well, s-sure I-I-I mean when you're wearing make-up. Yeah, you're cute." Kylo said a little off.

"But I'm not wearing make-up." Rey said with a sweet smile.

"Y-Y-You're not!" Kylo said surprise by Rey's word.

"Come on you we're going." Hux said grabbing Kylo Ren by his black hood. "Here, your sunglasses got them for you. Honestly you can't even hide your emotions even around girls."

Rey watch as Hux dragged Kylo Ren off to their next class. She couldn't help it, but she smiled at his words. She didn't think make-up really matter to a person's look as she was fine without it. Black sunglasses she thought and remembered his uncle Skywalker took them from Kylo Ren. With or without them he was cute himself. Rey, blush as no one said she was cute to her face. Just silly notes and flirty texts. Rey left for her next class she was going to like this new school of her's and one day she's going to be somebody.

 **OK, that's the first part hoped you like it sorry about the grammar. OK, please leave a review about this chapter as I continued this story.**


End file.
